The term “spintronics” refers to a new generation of electronic devices that make use of the electron spin as well as its charge. It is anticipated that spintronic devices will have superior properties compared to their semiconductor counterparts based on reduced power consumption due to their inherent nonvolatility, elimination of the initial booting-up of random access memory, rapid switching speed, ease of fabrication, and large number of carriers and good thermal conductivity of metals. Such devices include giant magnetoresistance (GMR) and tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR) structures that consist of ferromagnetic films separated by metallic or insulating layers, respectively. Switching of the magnetization direction of such elementary units is by means of an external magnetic field that is generated by current pulses in electrical leads that are in proximity.
As used herein, the term “resonance” shall mean the process by which the wave amplitude and probability are transferred between two degenerate states in a manner analogous to the energy transfer between two harmonic oscillators. As used herein, the term “resonance absorption” shall mean the absorption of radiation by an atom (or molecule) at a frequency corresponding to some transition between stationary states. As used herein, the term “resonance frequency” shall mean the frequency at which resonance absorption occurs; the difference between some pair of atomic energy levels divided by Planck's constant.
One of the goals of the present invention to provide spin driven resistors and nanogates.